Empty suitcases, blank letters and heart shaped holes
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: A splash of a rainy day coupled with a dozen of insensible questions heated with a warm fire baked in a cosy couch starts the day of our lovable Ootori Choutarou. OotoriXOC...


**Summary:** A splash of a rainy day coupled with a dozen of insensible questions heated with a warm fire baked in a cosy couch starts the day of our lovable Ootori Choutarou. OotoriXOC...

**Thyme's notes:** It's a short drabble but it made me happy writing it. I'm getting my inspiration back slowly. Do read and review! Would love to hear your thoughts about it... A cheesy and fluffy afternoon everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT or any of it's characters...

*A*

**Empty suitcases, blank letters and heart shaped holes**

_By: autumn's fairy thyme14_

*A*

Raindrops kept on pelting the glass sliding door of the balcony. The glass sliding door was the only thing separating the wet outside world from the warm snuggling couple on the couch. With a healthy fire keeping the place toasty warm, the woman started a conversation with her kind-hearted and soft-spoken lover.

"If ever I decide to leave you, I'll leave with an empty suitcase." pushing her body up, distancing it from her silver-haired prince. She gave him a big grin and sat up.

"Megumi, are you serious?" Choutarou quickly sat up and grabbed her fiercely, his grip tightening around her arms.

Swatting Choutarou's hands away, Megumi kneeled in front of him and hugged him. Burying her head on his neck, she inhaled his clean scent bringing her warmth and security.

"Do you know why I'll leave with an empty suitcase?" Choutarou shook his head no fervently. "That is... because... you won't be able to fit you in my suitcase..."

Choutarou laughed at her attempt to become a cheesy girlfriend. "Megu, you give me a scare then that?"

Megumi pushed Choutarou harshly and pouted at him. "I bet I didn't get my sentiments to reach you." Crossing her arms in front of her chest. Still the rain was pouring. Choutarou was still chuckling, he gathered Megumi in his arms and dropped his chin on top of her head.

"I understood what you mean. Leaving with an empty suitcase... I will leave with an empty suitcase too, if you ever leave me, because you're the only thing worth taking with me." Megumi pushed her back to her amber eyed angel to lay him down on the couch on again, cushioning her back with his toned body.

"I have another one! If I were to write you a love letter, I will send you a blank letter. Tell me why." Megumi challenged as she faced Choutarou who was trying to position himself comfortably on the couch. Laying his head on the armrest of the beige fury couch, he arranged Megumi in a comfortable position as well. Her head lay on his left chest, it seemed she was listening to his heartbeat.

"You'd send me a blank piece of paper as a letter because..." The scud server of the Hyotei tennis club was at a loss for words.

Poking Choutarou's cheek, Megumi answered for her innocent prince, "A blank letter because it looks like a white flag, meaning I surrender myself to you."

Grasping her small hand in his larger ones, he protested to his petite brunette lover, "That does not make sense."

"Who said love was sensible?" she cheekily replied in a knowing tone.

Choutarou pouted. His girlfriend had just silenced him. "Fine. You win this round. The next one, I'm going to get it." He assured.

"If you don't get it you're going to carry me all day even if we are sitting. My feet should absolutely not touch the floor or ground for a whole day!" Megumi declared as she placed her hands on her hips seemingly very sure of herself.

"Don't be too full of yourself, Megu. As they say, never expect or better yet, expect the unexpected. Be ready because if I win you are not allowed to bully me for the whole week and I get to have daily massages." Choutarou playfully kissed her forehead.

"Fine, no changing of terms anymore... For the last cheesy questions, why would I leave heart shaped holes on your things, especially on your racket, tennis uniform and jacket?"

Looking at her in disbelief and astonishment, he pulled her close and looked deeply in her eyes. "That's because you are a possessive woman who wants to be always in my mind. Because every time I will see those heart shaped holes on my things, I will be reminded of how obnoxious and territorial my girlfriend is."

"Are you bipolar?" Megumi asked.

"Why?"

"Because you are so hot and yet so cool." She answered trying to sound alluring to her beloved yet ended up sounding idiotic.

"Shut up, Megumi. I won. The rain stopped. Our practice games and training are going to continue. Oshitari-san just texted me." Choutarou light-heartedly laughed and picked up his duffel bag situated beside the door. "I'll be going now Megumi! I'll be expecting my massage when I get home, okay?"

"Fine... Go and torment me." Megumi stood up and went to the bathroom.

-EnD-


End file.
